Talk:Inferno Squadron Timeline
Well, this is a cool story...When is Bard eric coming in? Viper123 07:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well viper and bard eric will come in somewhere in chapter 5 and 6.We will meet in the middle of a battle. When will Ava Colman come in? And I like this. - Leaf Last Relics... 21:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Most likely a couple chapters after Viper. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Aphrodite, ''please don't kill me ''for the "CURSE YOU!" thing! It's only a story! DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PS...If anyone is wondering why I did that, it's because I don't want to be blasted to bits by an angry goddess of beauty and love..... Or be cursed with a horrible love life or wake up to find my eyelashes burned off, or something along those lines.... is this when i enter? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This is Awesome. Odst grievous 00:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm wiriting Chapter eight. Odst grievous 17:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) We will continue chapter 6 and 7 while odst grievous works on chapter 8 were his character comes in and joins the squadron. whoever writes the next part of the story, make me PWN wolf sword! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You should see the stuff we did to him on another wiki. Good times......Odst grievous 21:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what other wiki? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The inspiration for this one, hellcat squadran wiki, if you want, I can make a list of the stuff we did to him. Don't join, i doubt the main admin there would let you add percy jackson. Odst grievous 21:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) sure, make a list of the stuff you did to him. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well:We've gotten him sacked multiple times, had the crap kicked out of him after he tried to use a bra as a catapault, i think he was chucked into a tree once too. he got lectured too about bringing a sandwich into a war zone. Odst grievous 21:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) thats all? and what do you mean by sacked? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking aboutGolden Owl 7 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) me wanting to PWN wolf sword in the next part of the story. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) lol wolf sword sure can get into alot of trouble.Golden Owl 7 21:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) you're not kidding Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sacked is getting kicked in the balls, that's not all, i'm just too lazy to check. Odst grievous 23:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) oh. by the way, like my new sigie? anonymous 23:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yaGolden Owl 7 23:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to edit the story?I'll write some more if you want me to. I'll write as much as I can in an hour. I'm grounded so that's all I'll be able to write for a while. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I was the 'Unregistered Contributer' that added, like, 600 characters. It turns out I only had a half an hour. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 04:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) it would suck to be wolf sword lol From what I have read from the timeline, i learned something, in all seriousness (I'm not trying to be funny) don't EVER try to flirt with Kiwi. If you do, she'll probably come to your house and sack you herself Viper123 09:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't and ill take your advise.Golden Owl 7 14:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) When will, Michael Johnson, Sarah Roberts, Marina Okendale and Genie Gupte come in? Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It depends on the person who flirts with me. XD I had Wolf sword sacked because of what Eagle Owl told me about how he flirts with everyone. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i wanted to PWN wolf sword, but kiwi got there first. Feels like being anonymous 19:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You can still PWN him. 99/100 girls he meets kick the crap out of him. Odst grievous 21:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) When can I come into the story? And when you do please make me attracted to Viper (I already asked him) Angelfire11 16:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) nice one, kiwi. calling him scum. and why'd you put that in french, viper? Feels like being anonymous 14:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the french language. Its cool Viper123 15:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i know french is cool, i speak it (kinda). i'm also part french. but still, why did you put it in french? Feels like being anonymous 17:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I also speak french, so I made viper speak french because I am him. Frozen Fire 00:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, whatever. Feels like being anonymous 15:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in EFSL (extended french as a second language). I hate it. I want French to die in a hole. No offence. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PS...Don't ask me why they call it that. I don't know. PSS...I say I want a lot of inanimate objects to die, in case you were wondering. HOW CAN YOU HATE FRENCH?!?!?! THATS AN INSULT, I'M PART FRENCH!!!! (i guess i might forgive you though, maybe...) Feels like being anonymous 01:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC)